


kill it yourself

by spheeris1



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Angst, F/F, Murder, Post-Series (mostly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spheeris1/pseuds/spheeris1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dual POVs :: drabble :: post-series (mostly) :: 'She's made a knife out of her tongue and it used to cut so carelessly...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	kill it yourself

/ /

She's made a knife out of her tongue and it used to cut so carelessly – lies slipping out before she knew it, shock and horror taking up residence on her whitewashed face – but now she wields this weapon like a pro.

/ /

Tracing a path through the heart, a tiny nick that will one day turn into a chasm, and Alex stares right through her – one eye milky and sightless – and Piper feels a fist form in her chest, gripping an invisible hilt, oh so ready to hack and slash.

Herself or someone else. It doesn't matter anymore, does it?

/ /

She's made a blade out of her body and it used to slice through others so recklessly – touches splitting the skin of the unaware, love turned into terror – but now she carves with precision and the scars just tell another story.

/ /

One day, she sees him and so she follows him and she watches as he smokes a cigarette and how many has she wounded with her words, with her actions, and he turns around suddenly and it's so easy for her to slam the end of her palm into his nose, to watch the blood run like a river, and he curses and she pushes him until he stumbles and she hits him in the throat and he coughs and he sputters and how many has she left wounded in her wake, how many has she hurt along the way, and he knows her face now, he knows her face and it's always worse to know the person who is going to kill you, isn't it?

/ /

_“You're going to be the death of me, Piper Chapman, I swear...”_

_And Alex laughs after the fact, voice rough with sleep and sex, and Piper thinks it should be the other way around. After all, she's not the criminal and she's not the one living a life of danger. She's too WASP-y to ruin anyone other than herself, that's what privileged white girls do, right?_

_“Oh no, Alex Vause... you're the killer of hearts around here...”_

/ /

Alex handles this cut-out piece of newspaper with suspicion, searching the envelope with a nervous, watery gaze, and she asks someone at this shitty job to read it to her since she still gets headaches if she tries too hard to make the words look less blurry.

And yes, she knows the name of this dead man.  
And yes, she's glad he is just a bag of bones now.  
And yes, that's just another secret from another lifetime.

And no, there's no return address.  
And no, there's no mention of who killed him.  
And no, no one saw who dropped this through the mail slot.

But she clutches the article in her hands anyway, looking at nothing as the world carries on quietly, and she imagines someone standing on the other side of the road, someone watching her from a distance – too guilty to come forward, too far gone to be reached...

...and she imagines Piper slowly walking away, the threads of her love never thin enough to snap but never strong enough to hold them together, and Alex blinks and it was just a dream anyway, wasn't it?

It was just another dream from another lifetime, wasn't it?

/ /

**[end]**

**Author's Note:**

> Heard a song by Jess Ribeiro called 'Kill It Yourself' and then this drabble happened


End file.
